backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Western Union
Edits I appreciate your information and knowledge that you are bringing to this wiki. We need more like you to keep this project running, because it's been quite dead without me adding everything. And we can always use more screenshots. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:31, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, Riffsyphon. I have no idea how to make screenshots, and even if I did, I wouldn't have time to do them. I'll just write articles, and I hope someone eventually comes along to illustrate all of them. Western Union 17:32, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Btw, I like your list. It almost competes with mine. ;) -- Riffsyphon1024 05:20, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Assistance I need your assistance regarding a situation with an anonymous user 77.161.124.48. He continues to add information that is redundant or uncited and questionable. His most recent addition was placing Douglas J. Needles in the Tannen family. Nowhere have I seen that Needles is part of Biff's family. What is your take on this? -- Riffsyphon1024 05:05, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I would assume good faith; I don't think he is trolling. He is an enthusiastic editor, and given the number of edits he has made, there are bound to be some that are naively incorrect. This is a wiki -- everyone is invited to try to contribute to the best of their ability. We are all learning from each other about the series, and how to locate and cite reliable sources. Western Union 09:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Years I appreciate the corrections made on the years. Your format looks much more pleasing. I will try to keep everything similar. And now that I'm adding things from the animated series, there will be years in the 15th, 16th, 17th, and 18th centuries as well. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:27, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :That's what I thought -- I noticed you working on the animated series, so I thought I'd start standardizing the year pages (proposing a format) before creating pages for the red-linked years. Western Union 16:10, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's good. We need to have at least two people working on this wiki regularly, though I wish for more. -- Riffsyphon1024 01:36, 6 January 2008 (UTC) The Complete List of Cast Members I am stunned, and totally thankful of your massive amounts of information. I doubt the information is incorrect, however was your source iMDB or another movie site? Btw, would you like to be an administrator, with extra powers of page deletion and vandal banning? -- Riffsyphon1024 06:31, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :I just dragged across the IMDB lists to copy them, then it took only several hours of copy and pasting over the past week while offline to reformat it. This is a nice hobby as long as I'm not too busy with work and family, and I'll try to contribute as much as I can until my interests naturally drift elsewhere. I don't think the site traffic requires any more administrators yet, but thanks for offering. Western Union 07:05, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::True, we are essentially the only two working here, for now. -- Riffsyphon1024 07:50, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Reliable sources I'd just like to say very good expansion on that page. -- Riffsyphon1024 01:29, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I'd like to add sample citations to show how these should be formatted in the References, so people can just copy and paste the format -- might encourage people to cite their sources. Western Union 19:24, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yes you may go on with that. -- Riffsyphon1024 07:45, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Getting it right I understand that some of the stuff that I write comes out weird. I appreciate that you word it better than I can. In regards to Berry family, that is what I meant. Obviously there's more than two people in the family. -- Riffsyphon1024 23:15, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Draft screenplays Another issue that comes to mind is whether to include any material from the draft screenplays, those that were not the final product. However I had previously collected material from these and was able to recently piece the source to the info, specifically with Part III's draft screenplay, where Marty remembers a Del-Wood Plaza Complex where the Delgado Mine used to sit, on the corner of Delgado Highway and Woodman Road. Now granted these locations never appears in canon, but they are locations that do not conflict with existing canon. Considering that we have the animated series material here (which many consider non-canon anyway), could there be a separate section of unused material, but could still be categorized with the rest of the canon material. These unused concepts would also need a template marking it as so as to not confuse with canon. -- Riffsyphon1024 23:34, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :In matters of style and canon, I'm inclined to follow the policies already set by Wookieepedia, since their policies already seem to be argued out and established, and many potential editors might come from there (less confusion switching back and forth). You're the Wookieepedian and I'm the newbie, so you tell me what they would do. Western Union 03:10, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well I wish I could say it were that easy. Policies on Wookieepedia reflect the material that is being added and change from wiki to wiki, especially in what is considered canon and what is not. I don't believe SW screenplays had been touched over there, but I think there can be some section for BTTF's here. I would make sure to tag any material from this area as non-canon screenplay stuff. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:34, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Buford's Gang Members You seem to very well-read on Back to the Future, and I've been trying to figure out for some time which actors played which gang members. How did you figure it out? Are they mentioned in the novels? Thanks! :) Bttf4444 02:39, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :In the credits the actors are listed as Buford's gang #1, #2, #3, but the novel mentions #1 had a stubble beard (Stubble) and #2 was smoking a cigar (Ceegar), although he never had a cigar in the movie. The three names (Stubble, Ceegar, Buck) are found only in the screenplay. Now, notice in the movie, they always stand in back of Buford in the same order -- it's almost as if they had leg shackles on so they couldn't switch places! :-) So, they must have been given those numbers or names in order from left to right. A way to confirm this is correct is to recognize the faces. Christopher Wynne played both Buford's gang member on the left with the stubble and Needles' gang member sitting in the truck with him. Sean Gregory Sullivan's photo is on Internet Movie Database, and unless you still think all three dirty faces look alike ;-), you can tell that he's the one in the middle. I haven't found Mike Watson's photo online, but through process of elimination, he must be the gang member on the right and named Buck. Western Union 06:48, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's some good research WU. -- Riffsyphon1024 06:07, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Thanks for explaining. That sounds awesome. It does seem like the gang members always stayed in the same places. ::: Also, since you seem to be well-acquainted with the novels - there were a few other things I was wondering: :::1. I'm sure Billy Stockhausen didn't have any - well, whatever the story equivalent to "screen time" would be - in the first novel. I'm just wondering, though, if there was ever any indication or suggested that Billy and George might've had a falling out? Personally, I'd like to believe are still friends by 1955 but I was wondering if the novel might indicate differently. :::2. The other thing I'm wondering, is if Marty's appearences or height were ever described in the first novel. I know he was wearing the same oufit as Eric Stotz did, when he was still being cast as Marty. :::I know I had a third question, but I can't seem to remember what it was. I hope it comes to me, soon. Bttf4444 11:01, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::In regards to Billy Stockhausen, not much is said in the novelization except that George fell short in protecting him from the bully and became the wimp we all know. -- Riffsyphon1024 03:15, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, thanks for the info. :)Bttf4444